cowrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Carpenter
PEASANT CLASS Job Name: Carpenter Spawn Location: Church/Bovinia/Main Island Rulers: The King/Queen of Bovinia ' Related Content: 'Wood, Trees, Bovinia You are a carpenter, the woodsmith, the lumberjack or the guy behind the counter at the local dinery. Your job gives you the accessibility to unique woodscraft which may or may not get you bothered by other peasants 99% of your entire round. "FAAA LA LA LA CHOP THE WOOD AND LIGHT THE FIRE" 'Carpenter Basics' Playing as carpenter can be very easy most of the time, if you make an effort you will find yourself a nice and lovely home in a single minute. Carpenters are a remake of the retired job called "Woodsmiths", however these ones do not just make armor and weapons off of wood. They have the accessibility to make BARRELS as well. Now let me inform you of some of the basics that can be very helpful to you. For instance... *Carpenters receive a x2 bonus when gaining wood from chopping down trees. Where other classes in the field get 8 wood per tree, you receive 16. This bonus exists when chopping with an axe or saw. *Carpenters also are able to chop down trees MUCH faster than any other class, this applies to saws as well, even though you receive a small majority of wood it takes 1-2 seconds with saws making clearing forests and ruining animals lives possible. * To the right, you can see all of the new builds that the Carpenter is able to access. From the wooden torso to the barrel. Thus being said, if you feel like being a giant dick you could clear all the trees with a saw on the main island during Islands Mode. (In fact, that was the reason why every class receives 2 tree seeds upon spawning) 'Ghetto Blacksmith' When it comes down to it, Carpenters are portrayed as ghetto blacksmiths regularly. Considering the game does not have a blacksmith currently, YOU are all that's left to make a difference. For example, say that most of the villagers are complaining about how large quantities of wolves usually somehow converge together and end up KO'ing innocent unarmed peasants. Maybe in this situation, you realize that the King always has his moat levered up? It's your opportunity duty to make sure that they ARE armed. Supplying wooden armor at a cost is not dungeon-worthy. Supplying wooden armor for free is very kind of you, don't be one of those people who only make barrels. Being generous in the game can get you a lot of benefits, and perhaps strong allies. However you might want to watch out who exactly you are giving out armor too, there are sometimes snakes in the garden. '"BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARELS!!!!!"' Wait isn't that the same guy who made a dinery last round? Carpenters are probably one of the only classes which can make a proper dinery with a variety of different drinks, which makes you even more valuable! Look at you go! By opening up the woodscraft list, you can create a barrel right under you. The barrel, of course spawns empty, will need to be filled with fresh water. What? You can't get water from the m- OF COURSE YOU CAN'T GET WATER FROM THE MOAT! GROSS! Who on this SQUARE earth would want to drink that water. Did... did you not know? Y-you must be new in town...p-pal... That's where all the piss and poo go... Moving on, you will need to fill it with water from either a nearby pond, the lake above the river, or the river it's self. Even the ocean will work out for you. Once filled with water, you have a choice whether or not you want to mix in the initial ingredients to make some brew. Just by throwing in fruits or vegetables, you can make any type of brew! As long as it's an initial ingriedient, so no pizza brew, just no. Grape Brew has been rumored to give alcoholic effects, be careful during the King's birthday party! You might get intoxicated. To drink from a barrel, you need to either use a mug or a goblet (made out of gold). Each barrel can be scooped up about 5 times before it's all gone. Additional Tips *Blunt has been removed from the game. Dual Wooden Swords are better than Dual Wooden Clubs. *Always ask questions when asked to join in on a rebellion, if it's not a strong reason don't bother on supplying them any armor or weapons *Painting on a canvas is better than painting on a wall. Become the Mozart of the town and inspire other carpenters! *A couple of guys are announcing that they are taking people to Templar? Don't be shy, go up and join them!